


Adulting IS Hard

by Queer_Zaza (Anglophile_Fiend)



Series: Lurid Tales of Victor and Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day One: Exploration, Established Relationship, Ice Boyfriends at home, M/M, NSFW, NSFWVictuuriWeek, Sex Talk, explicit talk but no action, prompt: exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/Queer_Zaza
Summary: Yuuri's got a question for his boyfriend that he's been working up the courage to finally ask. He does and the negotiation begins!





	Adulting IS Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd but created with love for nsfw victuuri week. 
> 
> Day One: Exploration

“V-Victor can I talk to you about something?” Yuuri whispers, head tilted and eyes downcast.   
“Of course, my light, anything you’d like!” Victor places a tea-filled mug in front of Yuuri that matches his own. 

Yuuri silently fiddles with the handle of Victor’s stylish and no doubt exorbitantly expensive dishware. He knows the colour is named, Eton blue, but it still looks green to him. Though, when they moved in together Yuuri didn’t have much to contribute. Never living away from home before, while Victor has been in this flat for a few years. Now, however, it was theirs and touches of himself were present all over the place.

A pair of fingers lift Yuuri’s chin with a gentle nudge, “You can’t read the tea leaves, until you drink the tea, darling.”

Jerking his head up with a snap, Yuuri finds himself staring into the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend. He wonders what colour blue they would be named. Probably something totally cool like Russia Ice Blue or Cobalt Grey. 

Victor quirks a knowing grin, aware how Yuuri’s mind wanders when he’s nervous. While he finds it endearing, he’s currently dying of curiosity.

“Yuuri?” Victor chuckles.

 

“Oh right, sorry. I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I think that...umm….I’d like to...well I was hoping that we could...yo- i mean if you want...o-o-o...” Yuuri’s stammers fade off into silence.

Victor comes around the granite slab kitchen island to cradle Yuuri’s face in his hands. “There is nothing you cannot tell, ask, or share with me. I love you Yuuri, with every beat of my heart. Please, go on.” He drops his hands to pick up his mug, while leaning one hip on the island’s side. His legs cross at the ankles making him look even more like a runway model in his sleep clothes, than most people do fully dressed.

Yuuri closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He slowly released the air and winds up looking resolute, he shouts, “IWANTTOMOVEONTOANALSEXWITHYOU!”  
After a few rapid eye blinks, a slow smile fills Victor’s face, “Did I hear you correctly, my love? Are you desiring for us to engage in... penetrative sex?”

Yuuri’s face is flushed now and covered with a light sheen of sweat. He no longer can make eye contact and stares into his lap to watch his hands twist at his shirt tails. All he can manage is a few weak nods. Victor knows this must have been difficult for Yuuri to eek out. Seeing how Yuuri was a virgin before they became a couple. Unlike himself, who had taken many lovers, but never been in love with anyone. Well, until he met Yuuri.

“Yuuri, pulse of my heart, you know we do not have to do that. I am beyond satisfied with what we do now.” Victor begins to tick items off with the fingers not holding up his mug. “I mean the blowjobs, and handjobs, and frotting, and intercrural oh and.”

“I get it!” Yuuri cuts him off with a sharp tone. He then whispers, as if anyone could hear them through the thick walls, “You don’t need to describe everything we do! I know we aren’t required to have…. this kind of sex.” 

Yuuri waves a hand limply between them, “But I want to know what it’s like.” The beads of sweat begin their descent down his forehead. “I mean if you want to. With me I mean. I know you said that you’ve done it before, but I don’t want to assume that means you would want to do it with me, now. You know you don’t hav-.”

Victor stops the rambling with a warm thumb to Yuuri’s lips. “Golubchik, I would be happy to explore this with you. More than happy, it will be blissful”

Yuuri slumps in relief on the stool, pushing his still-full mug away. Before he can hit his head on the counter, Victor drops his mug to the counter and slings an arm around Yuuri’s front . He then runs the other through Yuuri’s hair. He pulls back a section that covers an ear to ask in a low rumble, “The real question is, do you want to top, bottom, or both?” Yuuri gives a full body shudder at the words, while letting out a simultaneous squeak of excitement.

Yuuri tries to cover up his reaction with more words, “I-I, well, when I think about….that...I always see myself, uh…...receiving. But, but if you aren’t interested in, the... the other, then I could do that too or both or, or we could do whatever you want.” 

“Oh mon petit chou, I would love to top you! That sounds infinitely appealing to me. Would you like to start soon?” Victor quizzes while pulling away to stand with a hand on his hip and the other tapping at his lips. Yuuri refers to this reaction as ‘Thinking Troublesome Thoughts Pose.’ Which usually means a lot of stress and anxiety will be fast approaching Yuuri’s life. 

Victor, as per usual, is lost in thought , but murmurs aloud to himself. 

“We’ll need to order a silicone anal training kit, and some water-based lube. Plus a few glass plugs, which means we’ll also need silicone lube. Oh! maybe a dildo, or two. Then of course we need to start you on fiber supplements right away. And certainly, we will have to get a new set, or three, of bed sheets. We don’t want unsightly stains on the Frette ones…”

Interjecting, Yuuri catches Victor’s attention, “Wait, Victor stop. What do we need all that stuff for? And training, what am I training for? The Sex Olympics?” Yuuri looks indignant and confused.

Giving a light chuckle, Victor stares fondly at his boyfriend. He takes a deep breath and clarifies, “We need those things to make the experience a pleasurable one for you, Mäuschen. You cannot simply spit on a dick and shove it up your ass! That would tear your inner walls and cause immense pain. Oh, I would never forgive myself! No, if we do this, we need to train your muscles to relax. That way you’ll not only be able to accept me inside, but love it too.”

Yuuri looks up at him with a thoughtful expression, “Oh, I see. Well that makes sense, I didn’t think about how to get started. Is this ‘training’ going to take long?” He asked, his face now shifting to curiosity.

“Oh no, Angel, it should only be a few weeks. A month tops.” Victor claims with confidence.

“A MONTH!?! Victor, nooooo!” Yuuri wails. “I was thinking you meant a couple of hours. I have been preparing myself for ages!”

“Physically or mentally?” Victor challenges.

“Mentally.” Yuuri grits out through clenched teeth.

“Precisely, your body will be none too pleased if we do not take the time to prepare you.” 

At that, Victor surges forward to gather Yuuri’s body close in a tight embrace. “Please, my sun. I would sooner cut off my own arms than harm one single hair on your head. Understand, I only ever want to take care and love you. Please do not encourage me stop now.” He finishes with a final squeeze and begins to rub along Yuuri’s back.

With a weighty sigh, Yuuri replies, “Alright, koishii. We will do it your way.”

“Yeah!” Victor releases him to clap with glee. “Time to get on the net for some shopping!”

With a groan, Yuuri slips off his stool and follows Victor into their living room. “Wait, did you say I needed to take fiber supplements?” Yuuri worried aloud. “Am I my grandmother now?”

Victor’s already tapping away on his laptop, “Yes, you will want to be ‘regular’ for this.”

Yuuri shook his head, letting loose a small laugh. As he slid onto the couch, Yuuri felt warmth flood his body. He truly had the best boyfriend in the world. Wrapping his body around Victors, a fond grin spread across his face. The Best.


End file.
